The Devil Wears Nada
by Mixed Cullen
Summary: Summery in story. B/E Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! New Story I've produced called "The Devil Wears Nada" (Nada is the spanish word for nothing for those who did not know) **

**Summery: Bella, Small town girl who's landed a job with the toughest, and most successful magazine and agency company in the world, has to find a way to survive this cut-throat fashion world as well as her social life. So far she's managed to live thorugh both, that is until she meets that one guy with that one spark that makes her realize exactly what she's missing in life. Or does he? **

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I said as I slammed the taxi door, paying the driver and running to the building. I was late to work. Again. _Damn you New York traffic! Damn you to the pits of hell! _I was almost to the entrance when a man talking on his cell phone, and NOT paying attention to wear he was walking, rammed into me, furthermore, making my latte spill on my white blouse and my designs over the spring collection, which I had to turn in today, fall to the floor. _Great._

"Watch where you're going!" the man shouted, not even looking my way or taking his phone away from his ear. I watched him go, in his fast strides. He looked like he was going on a mission. I noticed that his hair was really shiny though. The color kind of looked like a penny, all coppery and bronze like. And it looked as if he never brushed it. I wish I could have seen his face…so I could stomp on it!

I bent down and picked up my belongings and went inside the building. _Arobatic Fashion Magazine and Agency_. I was a writer, page designer and assistant for Aro Voulturi, the creator of this number one fashion magazine. He called it Arobatic to "modernize the fashion world to the next level and to make sure my name is printed on every magazine cover we have." The first reason was good, the second reason was pretty shallow if you ask me, but it did have a catch to it. Plus, it was one of the best agencies and magazines in the world. So if he wanted to be shady so be it, as long as I still have my job.

He was pretty high maintenance. I was never sitting that was for sure.

"Did someone finally complain about your poor fashion sense and ruin that hideous blouse of yours?" Alice, the receptionist and one of my closest friends said as I walked up to her. She always complained that I dressed like a blind school teacher, saying that she was 'surprised I was able to get a job like this with such poor taste like that.' But I didn't care. I was grown which meant I can dress whatever way I want. And really, I didn't dress that bad, I did have some style, just not up to Alice's standards.

"Har-har, very funny, I ran into this man and he didn't even apologize, and now my blouse is see-through!" I looked down to see my pink bra out for the entire world to see. I quickly shielded my exposed self with my designs while Alice laughed at me. I threw her a "suck-it" face but that only made her laugh more.

"You know what fuck you, you wouldn't be laughing this hard if your $40 blouse was ruined."

"I have an extra blouse hold on..." she said in-between giggles as she disappeared behind the desk and came back up with blue silk fabric. She tossed it at me and answered the phone, which had been ringing off the hook since I arrived.

"Arobatic Fashion Magazine and Agency, this is Alice how may I help you?" she said into the phone, waving me away with her free hand while the other was writing down things. I left with a thank you for the shirt.

I went into the ladies room to change, there were a few women in there so I quickly claimed my stall and switched shirts, using the bathroom while I had the chance, too.

I went to the mirror and examined my outfit. _Hmm, I actually looked alright!_ The blue silk looked good on me and went well with my black pencil skirt and black heels. My hair was okay, I guess. To me, I was just as plain as it got. Not much to look at in my opinion. Don't get me wrong I did think I was pretty, I just wasn't vain.

I sighed and left the bathroom. Not wanting to ruin my day because of a complex. I made it to the elevator just before it closed on me and pressed level 24. I was already 10 minutes late.

_Ding_. The elevator finally made it to my level after 15 stops and twenty annoying people. One man even had the audacity to feel my ass and squeeze it. Though, I made it clear I wasn't into that or him by nonchalantly stepping on his foot with the point of my heel, making him leave the elevator with a gimp. I had smiled in content at that with a few people laughing on the way out.

"Morning Bella." Kate said when she saw me leaving the elevator, she slowed her pace with mine back to our offices. We were right next to each other. Though, she was Caius' assistant. Aro's partner.

"Good morning, so, what's the status on Aro? " I said as I grabbed the paper she was handing me. No doubt another page design I would have to do.

"So far, so good. But be on guard, that man has more mood swings then a pregnant woman."

"Who are you telling? I'm the one who goes around doing errands for him."

"True." She said before we went into our own offices. I had a pretty good view of New York. Times Square was sure something to look at. And the view of the bridge was beautiful. I loved the nature.

I had moved here right before I was offered this job, came out all the way from Washington in all its rainy glory. My mom was pretty upset that I was moving so far away but I wasn't. I didn't like being closed in at that good for nothing town. The only thing there was a high school and a few stores. It was either Forks or Florida to live with my mom and her new 'hubby'. I didn't really want to live with my mom when she was all lovey dovey with Phil, my step-dad, so I decided to live with my dad for the remainder of my high school years. I did feel bad about leaving him behind but I'll see them at Christmas.

"Bella!" my boss shouted as he stormed into my office. _Well, looks like it's a bad Aro day. _He probably forgot to put on his Depends. The man was always cranky. Whining like a big baby. I threw on my best fake smile and turned around to find Aro not even inches away from my face. I cringed back a half-step. Not wanting the poo-smell of his mouth to fill my nose. He may be successful, but the man lacked success in the dental hygiene department. No matter how much he brushed his teeth it always smelled of rotten coffee.

"Yes Aro?" I smiled. Not letting his bad mood phase me, I'd gotten used to it after two years with the man.

"Do you have those page designs for the spring collection?" He had calmed down just a bit for which I was thankful of.

"Yes sir, they're right here." I went to my sling bag and grabbed my pages; he took them from my hand and examined them, nodding his head in approval. _Good sign._

"And what about my lunch reservations at that one place with the dumplings?"

"Already done, Rita will be there at 2 on the dot."

"Okay. Thanks." He said this and left. He wasn't one to really thank people so when he did we took it very graciously.

Once he left, I let out a much needed breath. I lit my favorite scented candle and got to work, blackberry cobbler scented was the best. I had all these different scented candles and this one smelt so good.

It was finally time for lunch so Kate and I left to get Alice and head out. Missing breakfast sure did take a toll on me, my stomach has been growling since I got here.

"Ladies." I turned around to find Jasper and Garrett, Alice's fiancé, Kate's newest boyfriend walking up behind us. Kate always had a new boyfriend each week. She got bored really easy so it wasn't uncommon to see her with a different boo every day, but this was different, she had been dating Garrett for two weeks so hopefully it worked out with them. She was really smitten with him.

We made it to where Alice was and decided on where to go eat. Aro just left about 30 minutes ago which left us with an hour to eat lunch ourselves.

We got to the restaurant and ordered our food. As I was sitting though, I saw a familiar mass of hair, penny-head, his back was turned, and he was sitting at the bar with this blonde. I could only see his profile, which, in all honesty, was some sight to look at.

Well, instead of me sitting on a soft cushioned seat, I landed with a thud on the floor, most likely bruising my ass. You'd think after all these years of falling and tripping that my skin would have grown to be tough. Wrong. I still bruise like a cantaloupe.

"Um, Bella, are you okay?" Jasper said, looking down at me with such an amused expression that I wanted to wipe that smirk so hard off his face he would be looking out of his ass.

I glared at him as I got up, wiping off the dusk from my skirt and sitting down. They laughed at my clumsy self while I threw them a bird. Well, in my mind I did. Throughout lunch, I gave myself a limit of every ten minutes to sneak a look at penny-head. I don't know why I even wanted to look at him, he was such an ass-wipe when we hit each other, but something just drew me in. I couldn't help myself as much as I tried.

"Bella, who are you looking at?" Kate laughed while Alice gave me her profound look. The 'You're so smitten', look.

"No one." I shook my head a little bit too fast to be believable so she turned her head to where I was gawking. Then Kate, Jasper and Garrett turned around.

"Oh, he is hot! Bel-la, do you know him?" She leaned in, assuming her gossip position.

"Well, not exactly, he's the dude I ran into this morning."

"Woah, hold up, Bella face-planted into the ground? And I missed it?" Garrett took a drink of his beer and laughed, I glared at him.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. The pompous asshole didn't even apologize or look my way. Just told me to watch where I was going." I said in disbelief, I still couldn't believe it. Geez, New Yorkers.

"Just look on the bright side, now you know how to break the ice next time you see him."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" I turned to Garrett with an annoyed look.

"Thought it would." He murmured out and giggled like a little school girl.

I just looked at him while I got up. "Okay I'm full, you guys ready?"

"Yeah let's go." Jasper said as he got up. We all pitched in for the tip and left.

"So, you like him?" Alice had snaked her way up to my ear, scaring me.

"Gah, Alice!" I covered my ears at her high soprano voice.

"So…" She was still smiling at me, she looked like the Joker.

"So what?"

"Do you like him?"

"Alice, I don't even know the guy, plus, he was rude. No." I was trying to make her leave, we had made it back to the skyscraper of a building and I needed to get back to work before Aro got here.

"You're lying. I know you are." She looked like the Cheshire cat now that I looked at her.

"Alice, I have to go to work, I'll see you later." I sighed as I walked off.

"Whatever Bella, we'll talk about this later." She said in a sing song voice. I just waved her off and went to the elevator.

"She's ridiculous. I don't like him." I muttered to myself when I got in the elevator.

"Like whom?" a mysterious voice said from the far left. Apparently I wasn't alone. I screamed and jumped back, making me hit my head against the wall.

"OW,"

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Ahhh!" I screamed again at his touch, and moved away from him.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Right off the bat I realized who this was. He had a slender but muscular body; although he had a suit on I could tell he had some guns on him. His mouth looked like it just got some action with how plump and luscious it looked, and his hair from the front looked like sex. Yep, I did like him. From a physical point of view of course, I didn't even know this man.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just scared me is all." I smiled weakly at him and turned around to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh know that's fine." _Ding._ The elevator had made it up to my level, _Saved by the bell_, thank goodness.

"Well I'd better get going, it was nice to meet you." I flew from the elevator, hearing him shout a "you too!" before the door closed.

* * *

-EPOV-

"Yeah, uh huh, what do you mean she's not doing it, she has too!" I yelled into the phone. I needed to find a girl to do a photo shoot and everyone was flaking out. Why did I put myself in being an agent? Oh yeah, for the ladies! I mean I can get the ladies without this, but being an agent meant going to their photo shoots, which sometimes led to exposed skin…yeah, I think I'll stick it out.

I was about to walk in to the agency but some broad slammed into me, almost making her late spill on me, though it spilled on her.

"Watch where you're going!" I didn't even look her way, I had too much things to do and I didn't want to stop. I walked into Aro's Agency and went up to the top floor, where Aro was. We needed to discuss some things.

"How in the hell does a girl back down from a photo shoot?" I was now in Aro's office, one word from flipping my lid.

"Just find another girl, it's not that hard." He said as if he didn't care what happened; he just wanted me to leave.

"I have less than an hour to find a model. Yeah it is hard."

"Then take my assistant, I'll have her go down there in 30 minutes to get ready if that makes you happy alright? Now leave!" this was the first time I've seen Aro do something for someone other than himself. I stared at him for a second before I left with a thank you.

I went down to the studio and waited for his assistant to get here. It had been 5 hours since I got here so I backtracked what all happened today.

One, this broad slammed into me, I got over that, nothing I should really worry about anymore.

Two, I had lunch with Rosalie. Sexy thing she was. I could've asked her, but I'll probably see her tonight. Besides, too much of a good thing could lead to displeasure tonight.

Three, there was a pretty brunette in the elevator. I wanted to take her right then and there in the elevator, but I did have some class in me, I was raised with manners. And every time I came near her, she would move back a step. I guess I scared her when I interrupted her conversation with herself. She left all staggered and frazzled. Wonder how she was in bed, if she was like this on the daily. She'd be amazing.

I felt my pants instantly tighten at my center of the thought of that girl. I quickly excused myself to the bathroom before Aro's assistant got here.

When I came back, there was that girl from the elevator, what luck I have today!

"Excuse me, are you Aro's assistant?" I gently touched her shoulder to get her attention.

"Huh? Uh, I mean, yes, I am." She turned around and shook the hand that I had held out.

"I'm Edward, and I think we've had an encounter today already."

"Bella, and yes, sorry about that." She looked down embarrassed and the cutest blush came out through her flesh, and she looked up through her thick beautiful eyelashes. _This girl is killing me here._

"No, it's okay. So, have you done this before?"

"No, first time Aro's ever sent me to do a photo shoot." She said the last part like she was pissed off. Mmm, feisty woman.

"Well, today it for Vera Wang's fragrance. She wants something different and modern. So, we'll go see what the creative director and photographer have in mind. Vera isn't here at this shoot today but we'll be sending her the proofs tonight, so make me proud." I flashed her my infamous smile and led her to Greg, the photographer and Ron, The creative director.

"Well, Hi." Greg's Texas accent never left him. I smiled at his friendliness.

"Greg, Ron, this is Aro's assistant, Bella. She'll be doing the shoot today." I didn't realize I had put my hand on the small of Bella's back, but she squirmed a little at my touch, I immediately let my hand down.

"Hello." Bella said.

"Are you serious?" Bella said when she found out she would have to be posing nude. She was the only one complaining. I was absolutely fine with it.

"That's what she wants, so you'll be on this bed, a white sheet will be covering you, don't worry. We're going to be shooting in 3 different places." Greg explained, Bella didn't look so keen on the idea.

"You knew about this didn't you?" she pointed her finger at me and glared. I just chuckled.

"We need you to go get hair and makeup, we need to finish today."

She inhaled deeply before following the makeup artist to the dressing room.

"How'd you get her to do it?" Ron asked, like me, he liked the ladies, but Greg was all business so he didn't fraternize with the models.

"Aro." I smirked and turned to the dressing room door where Bella was coming out from. She was wearing a robe to cover her skin, her hair was in light curls and she looked scared for her life.

"Don't worry, it won't take that long, I'll be right here if you need me, and you look beautiful." I assured her and she just looked at me before taking off her robe and getting in the bed. _Thank you, Aro._

**

* * *

BPOV-**

I couldn't believe I had to do this. I was going to kill Aro the first chance I got. Right now, I was in a bed, nude, and taking pictures, nude! I could see Penny-head, oh, I mean, Edward, staring at me, at least it wasn't in a creepy way.

I was being told that I was doing a good job; I had watched a few America's Next Top Model episodes so I took a few things I had watched from there onto the shoot, though I never actually thought I would need tips and techniques in my entire life.

"Okay, let's move to the window." Greg said.

I got up from the bed, bringing the sheet with me, but my feet got tangled up in the sheets and I fell, thankfully Edward was there to catch my fall, he grabbed my arms while my feet kind of dragged down, I looked up at him and he looked so, so beautiful. His deep sea green eyes were burning a hole in my skin, I didn't know if I felt uncomfortable, or liked it.

"Hold it. Don't move a muscle." I heard from somewhere, making me move from my trance to the person. I heard a camera go off and looked at Greg, who was taking mine and Edward's picture.

"What are you doing?" I grabbed my sheet and pushed myself off of Edward.

"Don't move, stay there. I liked how Edward's in that picture. Edward, grab Bella's back and hold her, Bella, bend your knees a little and lean into Edward. Yes, just like that, now, Edward, look at me, and Bella, grab Edward's face with your right hand, and come nearer his face."

I went up to his face almost as if I was going to kiss him. I got the approval from Greg while he took the picture.

"This is pure gold. Genius!" he snapped away while I stood naked with this guy I hardly knew. Soon, they made Edward take off his suit to where he was only in his button up, with chest showing, and pants. There were so many poses they had us do I felt so naughty by the end of the shoot. Like really naughty, as in, now, I'm not on the nice list anymore, Santa is ashamed.

However, as much as I wanted to feel guilty for doing it, I didn't. I loved it, Edward and I made jokes and we laughed and had a fun time doing the shoot and he even asked me out to coffee, he wasn't an ass to be honest. He was actually really sweet.

So, instead of going back to work, I went with him to coffee.

"Thank you for doing the photo shoot. You saved me. " he smiled.

"You're welcome, though I would have liked to meet differently than my being naked." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

He chuckled this deep laugh before answering. "Yes, but at least it's over and done with?"

"Mhmm." I took another sip to end the awkwardness. Why did he have to be such an ass earlier, but now he's all sweet? If he's just doing this to get some he's got another thing coming.

We talked for a while longer before we had to part ways. He left me with a wink and a smile, putting down his tip and leaving.

"I'll see you around." He smiled once more before exiting the coffee shop, leaving behind a trail scent of his cologne.

_Damn it!_

* * *

**Okay, this is it for the first chapter; let me know how you like it and if you think I should continue it! **

**Read and review please!**

**(:**


	2. Ooo La laaaa

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I hope it was worth the wait for y'all! **

**Read and review please!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was left in the coffee shop a little dazed, in a trance. I couldn't help it; it was like he had hypnotized me with his devilish good looks and bad boy personality. I plopped back in my seat and took a deep breath, damn it that man's got me to where I'm gonna have to get an inhaler. But I didn't need it. I'm not asthmatic.

I looked at my watch, 5:37.

"Shit." I muttered to myself before I left the coffee shop in a rush, I had to head back to work before Aro chewed me out and spit me back up.

It was a good thing the coffee shop was across the street or I would have been screwed. I passed Alice on my way in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked with a puzzled look in her face, normally, I didn't leave the office without something for Aro, or something completely unnecessary for life in general for him. I mean, who would need a waffle maker in an office? Or your extremely huge Saint Bernard named Poochie that drools on everything? I think I've made my point.

"Oh, I had to do this photo shoot because all the models were flaking so Aro made me do it, and you'll never guess who the agent was for it." I gave her a smirk.

"Who?" She asked, growing suspicious but had a hunch as to whom.

"The guy I ran into this morning. His name is Edward."

"Really?" her curiosity growing deeper.

"Yeah, turns out he's not such a jerk but I can see what he's like. I won't make myself fall for him, as much as I don't want to not fall for him."

"Mhmm. Right." She said, not believing me, "How was the shoot?"

"It went great, though I had to shoot nude and soon enough they had Edward pose with me."

"Already on a first name basis, nice, I'm surpr-, wait, did you just say nude, with the man you ran into today? And nude?" Alice looked at me with the weirdest face I could have laughed. And I did.

"Yes, that was my same reaction at first too, but it was actually quite fun to be honest, we made a few laughs."

"Well hopefully you didn't make a few babies." she smirked.

I looked at her in surprise at what she just said. "Hey, it was completely professional."

"Was it?" she cocked an eyebrow at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes." There was sharpness in my voice that meant I was done talking. Alice just snorted and laughed as she walked around back to the receptionist desk.

I left to go up to my floor; Aro would want to know how the shoot went.

* * *

**EPOV**

The rest of the day I could not stop thinking about Bella. Bella and her glorious body. Bella and her glorious body, naked. Bella and her glorious body naked leaning up against me for a photo shoot. That's all that took up my mind. Shit, I'm acting like such a hormonal teenage boy. I slapped myself in the head to get the dirty thoughts out of my mind but it was extremely hard when Bella boobs were shaking around in my head. I didn't actually see her breasts, they were covered by the sheets, but they were up against my chest. Damn that girl, but I can't think about her, at least not now, I have Rosalie right now.

My job was done so I decided to leave early to get ready for my date with Rosalie. I was cooking for her, my special pasta with garlic bread, and red wine. It was the first time I was actually doing dinner with her.

We were kinda…on and off. Right now, we've probably been dating fully for about 2 months but that's always how it went. Two months together, then one month apart. I don't know why I kept dating her if I knew we were always going to break up. I mean, this has been going on for about 2 years now and nothing has changed. It's always the same routine. But I love her. At least I think I do, maybe not as much as the next guy loves his girlfriend but I do have feelings for her.

When I got home the whole house was quiet and dark. Usually Rosalie had the fire going, music on, and the lights dimmed.

"Rose." no answer, I called again. "Rosalie, where are you?" I jogged m way upstairs into my room, well kind of our room but you catch my drift.

I saw her there, suitcase in hand, my dog Frankie on her feet with a leash on, and Rosalie with a look of surprise on her face.

"You're here? I didn't think you were coming for a while." She looked around nervously, as if someone was about to come out and attack her.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily, afraid of her answer.

She took a deep breath in and swallowed.

"What's with the suitcase?" I pointed at her two designer bags, both filled to the brim with what I suspected her clothes were in.

"I can't do this anymore." She said, looking up at me with pity in her eyes.

"Do what?" My voice, to my own surprise, came out shaky and unsteady. I could feel a big lump in my throat start to form and I tried to shallow it, but it only made it worse.

"This." She came near and reached out her hand to mine, but I took a step back so that all she grabbed at was air. She took a step back too and looked down for a second. When she looked back up she managed to gain full eye contact with me.

"Edward. Our relationship is not good. And I can't keep on coming back to you when I know all we're going to do is break up." She paused and I thought in my head how ironic it was that I was just thinking about this an hour ago.

"I want to marry and have kids and I can't see myself doing that with you because we aren't steady enough." I took a breath in at what she just said.

"You don't want to marry me, you want to leave me." it wasn't a question more than it was a statement. At this point, I realized how much I loved her.

"Gimme a chance." I said this so weak it barley came out as a whisper. Rosalie came up to me and put a hand on my cheek, I looked at her blur ocean eyes and wondered if _I _myself even wanted to marry her. I mean, I just mentioned to myself that we fought. A lot. And I don't think she loved me as much as hse says either.

"Do you love me as much as you say?" I asked her, curious for her answer. She knew my answer was no, but she always dealt with that. I never asked her.

"If I did I would try to make this work." she half smiled a feeble smile.

"Thought so. So I guess it's the no hard feelings and all, let's stay in touch, we can still be friends type deal?" I laughed a little, weakly, and she smiled.

"Or it can be the no hard feelings and all, let's have break up sex, then make up sex, then still stay friends type deal." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin. It did have a nice ring to it.

"Then we better get on that shall we?" I picked her up and tossed her on the bed, taking off her shoes.

"Get on _me_." she said sexily with a devious grin on her face, she growled at me and I attacked her with my lips, I pulled off her tank top with just my teeth and was kissing her chest, just where her bra strap lay.

She pulled off my shirt and pulled me back on the bed, making our lips match as I fell on top of her, Frankie left the room then, shutting the door with his back leg behind him. One day when we were doing the exact same thing we are right now, he decided he didn't like the noises we made so he got up from his bed, and closed, yes I said closed, the door. He was a smart Labrador retriever I'll tell you that.

"Edward." Rosalie breathed. It was a few hours later and we were still in bed. We were lying down beside each other break up sex had just ended.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You wanna make up now?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that for 2 minutes now." I grabbed Rosalie and placed on top of me and started to kiss every square inch of her body. Round 2 was at a go.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Finally." Kate and I walked out into the crisp night air, breathing in the freshness. We got off work early and were on our way to our favorite restaurant to meet up with Jasper, Alice, Garrett and some other friends of Jasper and Garrett's that I didn't know. I was just happy to finally be able to spend a night with my friends instead of my blackberry.

"Finally!" Alice said, repeating mine and Kate's word from earlier.

"Yes everyone, the party can officially start now that the two hottest women in New York are here." Kate said as she grabbed a shot from a passing waiter and downed it right before she planted her lips to Garret's to smooch him.

"Hey." I laughed as I took a seat next to Jasper.

"One Smirnoff at your lips." Jasper said without giving me a chance to register what he was doing. He pulled a green beer bottle to my lips and tipped it, so it would go in my mouth. Some of it dribbled off on my blouse and some of it I choked back.

"Jasper what the hell?" I said as I wiped my lips from the beer.

"Sorry, it was a dare." He smiled at me and placed a new drink at my seat.

"Fuck you Garrett." I said, knowing it was from him. Without breaking contact from Kate's lips, he took his hand and flipped me off. I lunged for his middle finger and bent it back, making him stop kissing Kate and scream out in pain.

"Ow!" He stood up from his chair and yelped. I still had a strong grip on his finger.

"Yes?" I smiled up at him deviously.

"Okay, okay I get it. Let go!" I let go of him and he took his finger and caressed it. Kate tended to Garrett's little "boo-boo" and sat on his lap. I got a round of applause.

"Nicely done." Alice grinned.

"Thank you." I graciously took her compliment and sat back in my chair.

The rest of the night went by pretty smoothly, by the time I knew it, it was already 11 o clock and I had to head home.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and went outside to get a cab.

"Taxi!" I yelled at one, but it flew right by, ignoring my excessive hand waving.

"Taxi!" I called out to the other one, but yet again, it decided to ignore me. Ugh! Why can't I get a nice taxi driver around here? I heard a whistle from behind me but I was too depressed to turn around and investigate, I was still looking for a cab.

And right before my very eyes, a damn taxi stopped on the breaks and waited for someone to get in. I looked around to where the whistling came from, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Simple. You have to demand their attention. "Edward came right up to my ear and said that, leading me to the cab with his hand on my lower back. I was still stunned.

"Hey." I said as he pushed me in, sliding me over so he could sit too.

"How's it going?" he grinned.

"Where yah headed?" the taxi driver asked, not even bothering to turn around, he just picked at his teeth and took out a corn kernel.

"The club?" Edward said, looking at me with a glint in his eyes, like he was asking me on a date.

I laughed and answered for him. "Uh, no, not tonight. I'm going home."

"Live a little." He pouted at me and I couldn't help but notice that his smile went kind of to the side, like an Elvis Presley grin.

"I do. But not tonight." I gave the driver m address and he speed off into the New York Traffic.

"So, has Vera seen the proofs yet?" I asked Edward, figuring I should make conversation with him since he got me a cab.

"Not yet. She's in Paris doing a fashion show so she won't see them until at least Friday." He said, putting his blackberry back in his suit pocket after checking his calendar.

"Oh, okay. So, uhm, how was your day been since we parted ways today?" I asked, catching the driver look at us from the rearview mirror, once he saw me looking at him though he out his eyes to the road.

Edward paused for a second, seeming to me that he was thinking about something heavy on his chest, but then cleared his throat and said "Alright, can't complain really, I guess it could have been worse. You?"

"Same, nothing really special."

I looked out the window and sighed; I couldn't help but love the NY. To me, it was all so beautiful.

"How long have you lived in New York?" Edward asked me and that's when I told him about how I moved here two years ago, blah, blah, blah, you get the picture. By the time I finished my 6 minute story though, it was time to get out of the cab, I didn't get to hear Edward's story.

"I'm sorry I wasted my time with my lame story, I didn't get to hear yours." I laughed.

"It's okay, there'll be plenty of time for me to tell you my story." He smiled at me and it was like a magnet how it held my gaze. I had to pretend I was looking for money so I could top staring at him.

"No, it's on me." he said as he gave the cab money and opened the door, getting out so I could.

"Thank you Edward. It was nice talking to you." I smiled again. _Damn you girly hormones!_

"The pleasure was all mine." And with that, he gave my cheek a kiss and slide back in the cab, leaving me, for the second time today, speechless. I was falling in an endless spiral of mixed emotions and I wasn't sure if I could get out of it. Or if I even wanted to. How could a guy make me feel this way within a one day time frame?

* * *

**Alrighty-O readers, did you like this chapter? Well let me know by REVIEWING PLEASE! Tell me if you still want me to continue on with the story or not and what parts you like or if you want me to add anything in..it would mean a **_**bunch**_** to me you have no idea! **

**And sorry it was so short, I thought it was way longer than this but guess I was wrong, I'll try to make the next chapter longer..that is if you want a next chapter!**

**In other news!... Have a nice night!(: **


End file.
